


All In

by kat_fanfic



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, M/M, Orgy, Teambonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_fanfic/pseuds/kat_fanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Game 3 of the 2012 Playoffs, the boys show Seabs some appreciation. Sexiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Brent Seabrook. You're welcome! ;)  
> Yeah. This was supposed to be a nice little Duncs/Seabs ficlet. What happened are 3.000 words of Orgy fic. I don't even. Thank you, tmzcori and mamoru for the quick beta!

“You do know,“ Dunc commented from his perch on the bed, “that despite you trying to convince everyone of it, you’re not actually a brick wall, right?”

Brent snorted. He was fighting with his thick sweater, wincing as he moved his arms up too much. “You could help me out here instead of just being a smartass,” he grumbled, more amused than annoyed. It wasn’t the first time they had this conversation. 

“I could,” Dunc said. “But it’s so much more fun watching you.”

“You’re an ass, Duncs.” Jonny this time. 

“I’m just kidding!” Dunc protested and Brent grinned. 

Brent couldn’t see what was going on, he was all tangled up in layers of cotton, but he could hear the sound of something hard hitting a soft surface, a muffled ‘oof’ and Kaner’s unmistakable cackle. By then, he’d stopped struggling and was just about to give up on getting the damn thing off altogether when a second pair of hands entered the fray. Startled, he jumped and let out an undignified squeak.

“Just me, Seabsie,” he heard Jonny say in his even tone and he relaxed instantly. He wouldn’t put it past the others to knot together his sleeves or something equally unfunny, but Tazer wouldn’t do that. He hoped. 

Jonny was gentle but efficient, and had Brent free in no time. “Damn,” he commented as he got a good look at Brent’s upper body. “You’ll look like unicorn shit tomorrow. How did you get cleared with this?”

Brent smiled. Tazer in full I’m-the-captain-and-you-guys-are-my-responsibility mode was cute as hell. “There’s no lasting damage, not even deep tissue bruising.” 

Jonny didn’t look convinced. “Tell me this doesn’t hurt,” he murmured as he raised a hand to touch the brilliant bruise that covered most of Brent’s chest and stomach. The skin there was incredibly sensitive and Brent shuddered as Jonny’s calloused fingers made contact. 

“Uh,” he grunted. “Not exactly.” 

Meeting his eyes, Tazer’s lips curled into a knowing grin. From the corner of his eyes Brent saw Sharpie perk up, but the others hadn’t caught on yet. Dunc was entangled with Kaner, fighting over an unopened bag of gummy bears. 

“That’s what you get,” Duncs wheezed, trying to shove Kaner off the bed, “for using your body as a shield.”

Sharpie nodded, but didn’t take his eyes off Brent. “Yeah, stupid move, Seabrook.”

“Hey! I did it for you, guys!” Brent protested. “Show a little gratitude, will ya?”

“It’s your job to stop those pucks *before* they cross the blue line.” 

Brent shot Kaner a withering glance, hissing as Jonny probed a particularly colorful part of his belly. “I can’t be everywhere at once, jerk. Notice that nobody’s needling Duncs to do his job better? And he’s not even the hurt one.” 

“You’re not really, though,” Dunc interjected, his voice a strange mix of gratitude and regret. “Hurt, that is.”

Thinking over what he’d just said, Brent winced. “Yeah,” he said quietly. “God, I really hope that hit on Hoss wasn’t as bad as it looked.”

Jonny sighed and dropped his hand, leaving Brent feeling strangely bereft. “He sounded okay earlier. Gonna be out for awhile, though.”

“What pisses me off most is that we lost that game to the fuckers,” Sharpie said, grim. 

Brent ducked his head and saw Dunc do the same. As D players, they automatically felt responsible, even though they were the first ones to reassure Crow. They’d even shown him the #crawsome Twitter feed to cheer him up. 

“Yeah,” Kaner said angrily. “But how blind were those Refs? And seriously, not even a penalty for Torres? That guy’s a menace out there. He shoulda been out last year, after what he did to Seabs.”

Brent almost felt Dunc go pale at the reminder and cleared his throat uncomfortably. He hated it when the people he loved worried about him. It was all a hazard of being able to do the thing he liked best – playing Hockey. And really, for a bunch of tough-as-nails Pro athletes, the ‘Hawks were impossible mother-hens.

When he looked up again, all eyes were on him, glued to the visible reminders of their vulnerability adorning his nose and chest. Dunc looked like he wanted to hit something (not him, he hoped) and Sharpie and Tazer wore matching expressions of uneasiness. Kaner just looked angry. Stifling the urge to snort derisively, Brent made to cover himself up just to put them out of their misery. 

“What are you doing?” Kaner asked. He sounded strange somehow and when Brent looked over, he saw him almost sitting in Sharpie’s lap. They looked good together, he thought, idly. They’d steadily gotten closer those last few months. With Jonny out of commission for a long stretch of time, Kaner had needed someone badly, and Sharpie had stepped up gladly. 

Looking at Tazer to gauge his reaction, ready to soothe jealousy-ruffled feathers, Brent was surprised to see a fond smile on his teammates’ face. His eyes were dark and Brent swallowed when, as if he’d felt his stare, Jonny turned back to him. 

“So,” Tazer said, voice as deep as he’d ever heard it. “You think we should appreciate you more, huh?”

Brent shivered, wondering how it was possible for anyone to sound like a stern school teacher and sex-kittenish at the same time. He instantly went painfully hard, especially when a soft moan alerted him to the fact that Dunc had taken matters into his own hands, quite literally. 

“Uh,” he managed, distracted by the spectacle on the bed. It was too small to accommodate three grown man – even if one of them was Kaner – but somehow they made it work. 

Sharpie and Pat were exchanging deep, slow kisses that sounded obscene and looked even more so. Kaner was crouched over Sharpie, who was flat on his back by now, and moved his hips up and down in time to the tongue stabbing into his mouth. Dunc was watching them intently, eyes half-lidded, hand working inside of his sweatpants. 

Wondering how things had gone from normal to gay porn in a matter of seconds, Brent groaned when Jonny suddenly latched onto his throat, sucking on it like a starving vampire. It was like he had found a spot directly connected to Brent’s cock. His arms went around the other man to keep him there, though from the looks of it, Jonny had no intentions to go anywhere. 

Even as he maneuvered Brent over to the bed, he still licked and suckled at the spot, biting it occasionally. It was only when the back of Brent’s knees met the mattress that he let go. Pushing him down gently, Jonny followed only after he’d quickly gotten rid of his clothes.

“Hi there,” Brent quipped as he landed with his head in Dunc’s lap. It was one of his favorite positions to nap in, especially when Dunc would run his fingers softly down the side of his face like he did now, a barely-there touch that was even more powerful for it.

“Hey.” Dunc smiled at him, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Comfy?”

Brent nodded, inching a little closer to the bulge in his best friend’s pants. Nuzzling into it forced interesting sounds out of Dunc, so he did it again. Jonny was urgently pulling off his pants and underwear and Brent really tried to help, but he was distracted by the nice Duncan smell. ‘Musky man-smell’ he’d once called it in an interview, which had earned him a lot of teasing afterwards. 

As it turned out, Jonny didn’t need any help at all and before long, Brent shivered as a gust of cooler air hit his naked body.

“Oh, nice,” Kaner commented, leaning over to run his finger up the thick vein on Brent’s cock and over the leaking tip. He quickly got distracted again, though, by what, Brent couldn’t tell.

“Fucking tease,” was all he could force out, incredibly turned on by it all. “You’re overdressed,” he then mumbled into Dunc’s balls, feeling his best friend tense as he did.

“Whatever,” Dunc said breathlessly, moving his hips restlessly. “I’m not moving as long as you keep doing this.”

Brent grinned. “What, this?” he asked playfully and mouthed at the hard length through the thin layer of cotton, daring to use a bit of teeth because of it. 

“Jesus, Brent!” 

Sharpie laughed, probably because he’d never heard Dunc’s oh-my-god-I’m-having-sex voice before. It *was* pretty funny, Brent had to admit. Dunc usually sounded so calm and collected that the breathless and needy quality was quite a change.

As he had his face pressed into Dunc’s crotch, Brent couldn’t really see what was going on, but there was movement on the bed and when someone kissed their way down the ugly bruise on his stomach, he could tell from the feel of the whiskers against his skin that it was Sharpie. And either Jonny and Pat were kissing, or eating ice cream very noisily.

“Are they eating ice cream?” he asked Dunc’s cock, who’d just said hello by stabbing into his right eye.

“Huh, what?” Dunc grunted, fumbling the sweats down and finally freeing his hard-on.

“Nevermind,” Brent breathed, licking his lips. Using his hand, he pulled the flushed erection close and lapped at the clear pearls that formed on the tip. He didn’t really take it in, the angle wasn’t right for that, but he licked around the crown and even dipped his tongue into the slit.

Dunc was watching him intently, eyes a darker shade of blue, pupils huge. Brent loved seeing him like this, when all that intensity was focused solely on giving and receiving pleasure. 

All the while, Brent felt Sharpie lick his way ever closer to where he really wanted him. When he finally wrapped his lips around his cock, Brent moaned desperately around the bit of dick in his mouth. It felt like he’d been teased forever and he was so hard it hurt. His eyes wanted to close on their own accord, but this was too good to pass. Forcing himself to look, he let go of Dunc and gasped at the sight of Sharpie going down on him like there was no tomorrow. Alternating between taking him deep and sucking only the tip of his cock, Sharpie about drove him mad. 

“Fuck,” he groaned as pleasure cursed through him, burying his free hand in the dark hair. “Oh, fuck, yeah.”

“Easy, Biscuit,” Jonny said soothingly, pressing his hips back to the mattress that had shot up involuntarily. “Wouldn’t want you to choke him.”

Pulling off, Sharpie smacked his lips and grinned. “Oh, he could,” he rumbled, voice rough. “I don’t mind.”

“He really doesn’t,” Kaner commented with a shit-eating grin. Brent wasn’t the only one to moan this time and Jonny grabbed his cock with one hand, giving it a couple of quick, hard strokes. Brent was glad to see him let go a little and enjoy himself. They didn’t call him Captain Serious for nothing, but apparently, even *he* had a breaking point.

“Still,” Tazer insisted after giving Sharpie a long kiss of appreciation. “Nothing too strenuous for you, Brent. This is to make you feel better, not to have you hurt yourself even more.”

Pat snorted. “Oh, lighten up, Jon-boy. He’s not made of glass, you do realize that, right? I mean, it’s *Seabs*. An eight-wheeler couldn’t stop him.”

“Let’s not find out. And did you just really call me ‘Jon-boy’?” Tazer asked incredulously, letting go of Brent completely in favor of looking menacingly at Pat.

“Um,” Pat grinned. “Maybe?”

Jonny pounced. The two of them went down in a tumble and not for the first time Brent thought that naked wrestling would be a heck of a lot more interesting. And from the sounds of it, so did Tazer. His soft litany of “oh, yeah”’s sent a shiver through Brent and he had no idea what Pat was doing to their Captain to make him sound quite so desperate.

Feeling distinctly left out, though, he gave a frustrated groan to which there was no reaction, not even from Duncs, who was slowly stroking himself. As a very visual man, Dunc got a lot of pleasure out of just watching, so Brent didn’t feel bad about leaving him on his own for the moment. He himself was much more hands-on however – pun intended – and the lack of action frustrated him immensely. When he tried to touch himself, though, Sharpie intercepted his hand. Looking at him amusedly, Sharpie gave each of his balls a kiss, but made no move to suck him again.

“Don’t worry, Seabsie,” he breathed against his hip instead. “Plenty of time to show you my, um, capabilities later.” He winked slyly and Brent’s mouth went dry. “Come on, turn on your side.”

Brent was almost too far gone to hear him. With a groan of pure frustration, he finally obeyed, getting off Dunc and pulling up one knee as he pressed his face into the bedspread. He ignored the twinge of discomfort from his bruised stomach and opened himself up more.

He was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath and then several things happened at once. Dunc suddenly hovered over him, claiming his mouth for a desperate kiss and a hot, wet tongue entered Brent’s ass. 

He’d been eaten out before and found it incredibly erotic, but never before had he been kissed at the same time and *fuck* if there wasn’t a warm, smallish hand suddenly around his cock that had to belong to Pat. It felt almost too good, being worked like this, and when fingers pinched his left nipple just hard enough to sting, he was glad for the distraction. Turning his head a little, he could just about see Jonny Nipple-Pincher Toews sitting beside them, looking all fucked out and relaxed in a way that he so seldom was. Silently, he congratulated Pat on a job well done.

Despite the well-timed intervention, Brent was delirious with the need to come by the time the mouth on his ass was replaced by a wet finger. He couldn’t help the startled cry as it slid in scraping past his prostate, muffled though the sound was by Dunc’s mouth. 

“You alright, huh, Seabs?” Sharpie murmured, pulling out. “That hurt?”

“No,” he managed to gasp, pulling away from Dunc only long enough to glance back at his teammate over his shoulder and shoot him a smile. “Felt good. Keep going.”

He heard Sharpie laugh softly and then there were two fingers opening him up. From there it was only a small step up to three and soon after, something bigger replaced them. It’d been awhile for him, but Brent relished the sweet burn of first entry, especially when Sharpie hissed and drove in deeply. 

Dunc swallowed his resulting moan. He looked almost as devastated by pleasure as Brent felt, and affection surged through him. It sounded tacky, but to Dunc nothing was more important than making sure that Brent got what he needed. The feeling was mutual.

The pace Sharpie set was hard and fast, just the way Brent liked it best, though the other man still was careful to keep his full weight off him. Losing himself in the hard pounding that sent spikes of pleasure down his spine, Brent felt the slow-building deep burn of a hands-off orgasm. It’d been ages since he’d had one of those, and it promised to be a doozy.

He continued kissing Dunc almost lazily, loving the way his best friend kept rubbing his hard cock against his hip. When their teeth clashed together at one point and Dunc growled from deep in his throat, it took Brent a couple of seconds to connect it to the flashes of Kaner he could see over Dunc’s shoulder.

And then Dunc made a sound that Brent knew all too well and pressed his face hard against his shoulder. Brent moaned desperately, wishing he could see what was happening, especially when Kaner cursed softly under his breath, sounding awed. In lieu of that, he reached around Dunc and slid his hand down his lower back and over the tight ass, coming to rest at the point where Pat’s cock was buried to the hilt in Dunc’s ass. 

“Yeah, touch my balls,” Kaner panted, rocking back and forth a little, apparently unable to help himself. Brent knew how he felt, having been inside Dunc more than once. He did as he was told belatedly, letting the surprisingly soft balls glide through his fingers.

Kaner’s breath faltered then and he started jack-rabbiting into Dunc, who seemed to appreciate it. As far as Brent was concerned, he had the best seat in the arena as he watched his best friend getting closer and closer to orgasm. He could see the tell-tale signs of the impeding explosion, heard the soft, desperate gasps and noticed him jerking against his hip harder and harder. 

When Pat came with a yell and one last hard stroke, so did Dunc. His eyes rolled back into his head and his mouth opened in a silent scream as he bathed Brent in come.

The sounds and sights of them, coupled with the vigorous pounding to his prostate had Brent almost there, too. Keening softly in the back of his throat, he let the feelings overtake him. Fire ran through his lower regions, not localized as it normally was, but all-encompassing and overwhelming. The orgasm itself, when it came, was almost an afterthought to the general feeling of ecstasy that enveloped him. 

Blackness threatened as he heard Sharpie curse violently and snap into him once, twice. He vaguely thought he heard someone say his name, but he was too out of it to recognize the voice.

When he finally came back, the five of them lay on the bed in a tumble of sated limbs. Dunc had him cradled to his chest, sort of trying to be the bigger spoon, without much success. He seemed to be napping, his breathing deep and regular.

Sharpie noticed him looking around first. “You with us again, Seabsie?”

Brent smiled and stifled a yawn, feeling well-fucked and cared for. “Uh-huh.”

“Good,” Sharpie said. “Then listen, Biscuit. Yes, your job is to stop goals from happening. But please do at least try to use your stick for blocking every once in a while?”

Brent groaned. “Why do you keep teasing me about doing what I’m supposed to?” he asked and looked imploringly at a sleepy-looking Jonny, who grimaced, then back to Sharpie, who grinned. 

“It’s ‘cause you’re such an easy target, Seabs,” Dunc murmured lazily from behind him.

“Yeah, and a big one, too,” Kaner crowed.

*Because we care about you* was what they didn’t say. But Brent heard it anyway.


End file.
